


On a scale of 1 to 10 how offensive is it if I title this "Rebel Yell"?

by Irusu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Cara Dune doing what she does best.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	On a scale of 1 to 10 how offensive is it if I title this "Rebel Yell"?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm in love with most of the characters in _The Mandalorian,_ especially Cara Dune. If you're interested in peeking behind the scenes of the image, it's a 3D model I set up, posed and lighted, then overpainted in Photoshop. There was much yelling at the lighting rigs and camera controls in DAZ3D as they kept insisting on doing what I didn't want them to do, but I think the end result was worth it. [Here's the original render](https://ao3.pictures/star-wars/cara-dune-3dmodel.jpg), wearing a generic futuristic police uniform I picked because it had a belt and a chest piece in roughly the same place as Cara Dune.
> 
> I finished the overpaint of her, then looked at the background and went "Nope," so you get the render there.


End file.
